Brave New World
by Newbie GK
Summary: It was Hinata's chance to escape. And she took it without hesitation. But she never could have imagined the life waiting for her outside her home gates. A collection of connected drabbles from an alternate universe.
1. Trusting in Fate

**Author's Note:** This story is my attempt to try something new. I will be using the prompts provided by 50 Shinobi Themes and will maintain a strict word count of 250 words. Because the chapters are shorter, I will be able to update on a faster basis. However, every fifth chapter will be longer (around 1,000 words) to help move the story further along. This story is an experiment but I hope you will stick with me long enough to give it a chance.

**Summary:** It was her chance to escape. And she took it without hesitation. But she never could have imagined the life waiting for her outside her home gates. A collection of drabbles from an alternate universe.

**Prompt:** #29 Leap of Faith

**Word Count:** 250

* * *

Chapter One:  
Trusting in Fate

* * *

It took over a decade but she finally succeeded. Hinata had managed to break free of the powerful and influential Hyuuga Estate. The manor had been her prison since childhood. Like a gilded cage, it seemed magnificent to outsiders but served as a trap for the people kept inside.

But now due to creative planning, careful timing and a bit of luck, she was free.

Then she heard the heavy footsteps on the path behind her. Quickly, she turned. "Are you going to stop me, Neji?" she asked fearing the answer.

"You shouldn't do this," he countered instead.

She shook her head, desperate for him to understand. "I have to do this."

"This is the only home you've ever known."

"This," she said, carelessly gesturing to the grandiose mansion behind them, "hasn't been a home in a long time."

He fell silent. She waited nervously, straining in the dark to hear his answer. This was her one chance. If she failed now...

"You should take someone with you."

She sighed in visible relief. He wasn't going to stop her. "I need to do this on my own."

"But you're _blind_."

She just smiled, eyes staring blankly over his left shoulder. "I'm blind," she said firmly, "not helpless. Please Neji, let me do this."

She waited; then strong arms pulled her close for a tight hug. "Be safe," he whispered in her ear before pulling away.

"I will," she whispered back before slipping into the awaiting cab to take her away.


	2. Runaway Train

**Author's Note:** I was quite surprised how quickly this chapter was finished. The hardest part was keeping it within the right word count. However, since I did write quickly, I am worried there might be an error or two lurking within the text. Let me know if you find something.

**Summary:** It was her chance to escape. And she took it without hesitation. But she never could have imagined the life waiting for her outside her home gates. A collection of drabbles from an alternate universe.

**Prompt:** #15 steam engine

**Word Count:** 250

* * *

Chapter Two:  
Runaway Train

* * *

The trip took nearly two hours. During that time, Hinata switched in and out of six separate taxis from different companies at various bus and train stations throughout the city. She desperately hoped her erratic movements would hinder the inevitable search to come.

By the time she reached her real destination, it was nearing midnight and the last train for the night was preparing to depart. The driver quickly grabbed her belongings and ushered her forward.

Stumbling alongside him, she longed for the familiarity of her wooden cane to guide her but feared that the item would make her too memorable to the staff and fellow passengers. She needed anonymity, even if it meant sacrificing personal comfort.

As they drew closer to the train, the air became thick with smoke and sweat. Despite the latest of the hour, she struggled against the push and pull of the crowd.

"Stairs," the driver whispered.

She nodded, hand searching for the banister. It took a minute to locate but the driver waited. When her fingertips brushed cool metal she gave him a nod.

She stumbled twice on the way down but managed to catch herself before she fell. A train whistle blew just as they reached the bottom and the pair increased their speed.

It was only after she was settled in the cabin, her luggage carefully stowed and the train pulling away from the station, did her shoulders relax.

It was then that she wondered if she had done the right thing.


	3. Precious People

**Author's Note:** Now it is time for a little bit of background. Mostly to show I have put some thought into these little chapters of mine. Let me know what you think.

**Summary:** It was her chance to escape. And she took it without hesitation. But she never could have imagined the life waiting for her outside her home gates. A collection of drabbles from an alternate universe.

**Prompt:** #5 your precious someone

**Word Count: **250

* * *

Chapter Three:  
Precious People

* * *

Hinata sat in the cabin, head resting against the window. The glass felt cool against her skin and helped to soothe her restless nerves. Any moment now she expected the train to screech to sudden halt. Each time she heard footsteps, she expected someone to burst in and drag her back home.

But over an hour had past and the train kept moving forward.

From her satchel, she pulled a tattered letter. Before she had lost her sight, she had read its contents over and over again so much that the words were engrained in her heart. Even though she could no longer see the elegant script written on the parchment, her fingers skimmed the page as her heart supplied the words.

_._

_My Dearest Hinata,  
_

_I can never apologize enough for leaving you. One day I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Please know that I will always love you. Enclosed is a picture of us taken last summer at my parents' home. I hope you will keep it as a token of my love for you._

_Forever in my heart,  
Mom_

.

Hinata's eyes began to prickle with unshed tears. It was times like these when the loss of her mother felt almost unbearable. Hinata longed for her mother's strength, her wisdom, and her love. Carefully, Hinata took out the photograph. Tracing over an image she couldn't see, Hinata hoped the home in the picture would bring her closer to the mother she had lost.


	4. Panic in the Manor

**Author's Note**: I can't believe it's only been a week. I can't remember a time when I have ever finished four chapters in such a short amount of time. I think I should celebrate with chocolate. Also, just a reminder that the next chapter will be longer (around 1,000 words or more) so for the people who want a little more substance, don't worry. It's coming. I already have the next chapter started but I need to make some more corrections before I go ahead and post it. And as always, please let me know what you think. It helps encourage me to continue this little experimental story of mine.

**Chapter Summary**: There are consequences for every action. And Hinata's sudden departure was bound to create some serious repercussions.

**Prompt**: #42 panic button

**Word Count**: 250

* * *

Chapter Four:  
Panic in the Manor

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga arrived home from an extended business trip promptly at six. He waved off his driver and walked up the driveway. To his slight surprise, no one was waiting for him at the door. He resolved to deal with the matter later since he was intent on eating supper and retiring early as the latest meeting had taxed him greatly.

However, as he stepped into his normally immaculate and well-organized house, he encountered complete chaos and confusion. He witnessed maids sprinting down the hallways, unkempt butlers shouting orders and cooks gawking from kitchen doorways whispering to one another. And it would seem that no one had even bothered to notice his arrival.

"What," he asked in a deceptively calm tone, "is going on here?"

The entire manor fell silent.

Satisfied he had managed to subdue the chaos that had pervaded his home in his absence, he gestured to one of the servants to remove his coat and gloves. As he shrugged off his coat, he directed his attention to the head butler. "Explain."

The man visibly winced but stepped forward with a deep bow. "My deepest apologies milord. We're still not sure how it happened exactly but we're—"

"Get to the point," he said snapping off his leather gloves.

The man inhaled deeply and released his words in one breath. "She's gone sir."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Miss Hinata," he replied before pale gray eyes turned sharply on him. "S-she's gone sir."

"What do you mean _gone_?"


	5. Finally Home

**Author's Note:** As you can see this is the promised extended chapter. After writing so many short chapters, this one felt like a relief. Unfortunately, without realizing it, I immediately exceeded my word count and had to spend the next couple of days trimming it back. The other thing I would like to mention is that I will be using two different prompt communities on livejournal for this story. This particular prompt comes from 50 Scenes.

**Chapter Summary**: It had been years since her last visit. But Hinata was finally headed home.

**Prompt:** #12 Distance (50 Scenes)

**Word Count**: 1000

* * *

Chapter Five:  
Finally Home

* * *

"Yeah, I know the place," the man said handing back the photograph.

"Can take me there?"

"Well I guess... but listen lady, nobody's lived there in years. The place is a bit of a wreck."

Hinata wilted slightly at the news. She hadn't even considered that possibility. But unfortunately, she had no place else to go. Her mother's house had always been her only option.

"I'll be fine," she insisted, "So please, can you take me there?"

She heard him sigh and tried her best to look hopeful and innocent. Her lavender eyes widened; her mouth drooped downward. It was a look that she used quite often on her cousin Neji in order to get her way. She wasn't sure it was having any effect on the man before her though.

"Fine," he said gruffly. "But I'm telling you that you ain't gonna like what you see when-"

The way his words cut off suddenly in acute embarrassment drew a smile to her lips. She struggled not to say anything to embarrass the poor man further but she couldn't resist a little teasing. "I doubt I'll _see _anything too terrible when we arrive," she replied airily.

He sighed again, perhaps at her twisted sense of humor. "Whatever you say lady."

After guiding her to his cab, he left to grab her luggage. Once everything was loaded, he pulled away from the train station, starting the three hour trip to Konoha. Hinata dozed on and off during the car ride. She had been too anxious to sleep on the train and her weariness had finally caught up with her.

It was early afternoon when they pulled into town. The driver awoke her with a small cough. She sat up quickly in the seat, embarrassed to be caught dozing. She felt her cheeks begin to burn. Hinata gently cleared her throat to dispel her awkwardness. "Have we arrived?"

"Nearly there. That house you showed me sits on the outskirts of town."

"I see," she murmured.

It was silent again. Hinata waited, hoping the man would continue with more information. When he didn't, a sense of trepidation crept over her. It would be difficult to navigate around a town she knew so little about. Her newfound sense of independence struggled against her need for information. But before she could form a question, the car began to slow to a stop.

"We're here," the driver said turning off the engine. She nodded and then paused. She wasn't sure which door was closer to the house.

"Um…"

"I'll get the door."

"Thank you," she replied meekly.

The door to her right soon opened. She slid over on the seat and reached her hand out. His hand grabbed hers and with a slight tug he pulled her out.

"Do you have a walking stick or something?"

Hinata nodded and gestured towards the trunk. "It will be in the largest bag with the ribbon on the strap."

She waited as he disappeared to rummage around in the trunk. When he rejoined her he pressed the folded stick into her hands. She quickly snapped it into place. It wasn't her beloved cane, but it would serve its purpose.

"Do you want me to walk you or..."

"No thank you," she said touched by the offer, "But if you could point me in the right direction?"

"Ahead twenty feet then right ten and up three steps on the left."

She was stunned by the precision of his directions. Few people outside of her family bothered with estimating distances for her. Most either dragged her along or let her stumble around assuming she could figure it out for herself. It was a rather nice gesture on his behalf. "Thank you," she said warmly.

He grunted and went to work unloading the trunk. Using her walking stick, she followed the driveway up eighteen steps. She turned to her right, cane swinging to the side to gauge the width of the sidewalk. Finding it, she began walking. It took nine steps to reach the front stoop. She tapped the step to test its material. The strong thwack made her smile. Cement. She did a cursory sweep to test whether it was fully intact. It was. That meant she had at least one less thing to worry about. The last thing she wanted was to worry about rotting wood giving way under her weight.

She rotated slightly to see how far the cabdriver, Shikamaru, was behind her. Slow footsteps dragged against the front lawn as he made his approach. She pulled the key from her pocket that took nearly a month to locate and retrieve from her mother's separate safety deposit box. With a sharp twist to the left, the door opened with a resounding groan.

She turned to verify the man was behind her. "Well," she asked, "do you want to give me a brief tour?"

"Troublesome," he muttered under his breath and to his surprise she laughed. "Fine," he grumbled stepping into the house behind her, "but I expect a big tip."

"But of course," she agreed magnanimously.

After the tour which reassured her that she wouldn't need to worry about falling through the floorboards or walking into kitchen when she needed to use the restroom, she pulled an envelope from her purse. She was counting out the bills when her stomach let out a rumble that seemed to echo across the empty room.

She heard him begin to laugh before covering it up with a cough. "Sorry," she said shrugging one shoulder in mild embarrassment, "it was a long trip."

Shikamaru didn't say anything for a moment before sighing yet again.

"Tell you what," he said in a voice she was beginning to suspect was actually feigned gruffness to hide a soft heart, "you put a dinner with that fantastic tip you owe me and I'll show you around town and to the town's diner."

Her head ducked down to try to hide her growing smile. "Sounds like a plan.


	6. Carol of the Bells

**Author's Note**: I meant to have this chapter posted a few days ago, so I apologize for the delay. Also, Naruto will be making an appearance next chapter.

**Chapter Summary: **It had barely been a day since she left. And the doubts begin to surface.

**Prompt:** #22 cathedral

**Word Count:** 250

* * *

Chapter Six:  
Carol of the Bells

* * *

Shikamaru proved to be an excellent tour guide. His slow gait made him easy to walk beside and he seemed to anticipate her questions before Hinata needed to ask them. And when she did ask him to explain something further, he would pretend to grumble about it but still willingly answered the question confirming her earlier suspicion that his indifferent air was only for show.

"We're passing the grocery store on the left. It's the only one in town unless you want to drive ten minutes to the next town over."

"We're coming up to an intersection," he continued, "It's a four way stop but it's usually only busy in the morning when the kids are headed to school or when school gets out."

"The school's nearby?"

"Yeah it's just past the church on your right."

"Church?"

"It's a big cathedral type thing. Built back in the 1800s, it closed down about twenty years back. The historical preservation site keeps it spruced up nowadays."

"Interesting," she said trying to imagine its appearance. "Is it made out of limestone?"

"Yeah, it even has the whole stain glass windows bit. If you stick around long enough you'll hear the bells. They used to chime every hour but nowadays they only ring them on Sundays."

She fell silent after that and let Shikamaru continue with the tour. She struggled to pay attention, distracted by the persistent thought of whether or not she would be around long enough to hear the church bells ring.


	7. Falling For You

**Author's Note**: So far this chapter was my favorite one to write. It amuses me to no end. I am still rather giggly over it. Enjoy.

**Chapter Summary**: When Naruto falls for someone, he falls hard.

**Prompt:** #21 baka (stupid, idiot)

**Word Count**: 250

* * *

Chapter Seven:  
Falling For You

* * *

"Who's the chick sitting with Shikamaru?"

Four pairs of eyes darted over to look. Sitting in the corner booth of the diner was Shikamaru and a girl no one recognized. And in small town that was impressive. She was pretty thing with long violet hair and pale ivory skin. Her head sat tilted slightly to the side listening to Shikamaru.

"I thought he was dating Temari," said Izumo.

"Really? I could have sworn he and Ino had a thing going on," Kotetsu responded.

Kiba shushed them all. "Who cares? I just want to know the chick's name."

The door opened and Naruto breezed in. "Hey guys, what are you-"

The entire tabled shushed him. Kiba quickly pulled him into a chair as they went back to studying the mystery girl.

"What's going on?" Naruto whispered confused.

"There's some new chick sitting with Shikamaru," Choji informed him.

"So who is she?" Naruto asked, craning his neck around a waitress to see what the fuss was about.

"Idiot," Kiba hissed, "that's what we're trying to figure out."

Naruto sent him a glare but Kiba wasn't paying attention. Then a girlish giggle rang out. Naruto rocked unto the chair's back legs to get a better look.

The mystery girl was laughing at something while Shikamaru groaned, face buried in his palms. The girl was…. beautiful.

"Huh," Naruto said dumbstruck just before his chair legs slipped and sent him crashing to the floor.

"Idiot," Kiba muttered when everyone in the diner turned to stare.


	8. Reality Sets In

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, I spent so much time debating whether or not I should take this chapter out. But eventually I realized that a girl running away from home would have a lot of emotions to deal with and sort through. To avoid that process would be unrealistic. Fortunately, the next chapter is nearly complete and contains another slight twist to this unusual world I have created. As always, let me know what you think.

**Chapter Summary**: Dreams tend to differ from reality, a lesson that Hinata must learn the hard way.

**Prompt**: #3 Silence (50scenes)

**Word Count**: 250

* * *

Chapter Eight:  
Reality Sets In

* * *

Hinata had planned her escape for years. It sat in the back of her mind ready to be implemented at a moment's notice. And now that she did it...

She stood in the empty house surrounded by silence. Shikamaru had dropped her off an hour earlier and at first she felt fine. She got to work pulling off dusty sheets that protected the furniture. She put away the clothes and few trinkets from home. She dusted and cleaned. She kept busy and everything was fine. Then Hinata finished the chores.

The truth was that although Hinata had always entertained the idea of running away, had always dreamed of what it would be like to live outside her family's controlling grasp, she never thought she actually get the chance to do it.

She certainly never thought she would succeed.

Hinata sighed to herself, the sound echoing across the empty room. As much as she disliked being caged inside the mansion, being treated like an unwanted mistake, Hinata missed her old life. She missed the noise of the maids as they gossiped to one another. She missed her cousin's droll remarks as he kept her company. She even missed her sister Hanabi though they rarely got along.

Standing in her mother's house didn't make her feel any closer to her. Instead, Hinata felt lonely. Living on her own didn't make her feel independent but overwhelmed.

As she cried herself to sleep that night, Hinata realized this wasn't the life she had imagined.


	9. A Stranger at the Door

**Author's Note**: The next chapter will be slightly delayed. I'm trying to complete a longer NaruHina oneshot (_Little Ironies_) so that will take priority. Once I am finished with _Little Ironies_, updates to this story will resume as normal. Also, the next chapter for this story will be longer since it is number ten in the sequence. As always, I would love to hear your thoughts.

**Chapter Summary**: Even the greatest of plans require flexibility. After all, life is full of surprises.

**Prompt**: #29 Waiting (50scenes)

**Word Count**: 250

* * *

Chapter Nine:  
A Stranger at the Door

* * *

Hinata awoke the next morning with a dry, scratchy throat and a dull headache. But her heart felt better, lighter, more refreshed. She might struggle adjusting to this new life, but she resolved to make things work. Hinata had longed for independence her whole life, desperate to prove to everyone that being blind didn't make her incapable. Now she could.

Her newly recharged attitude lasted until the moment she discovered she didn't have any running water.

"Shoot," she muttered playing with the facet, praying for a miracle. But no matter how much she jiggled the knob, no water came out. She needed to get in touch with the water company, but the phone wouldn't be connected until late afternoon.

Then the doorbell rang.

Hinata froze. She didn't know anyone in town except Shikamaru and she doubted he would be visiting. On the other hand, her family might have already located her.

She hesitated for a moment, torn by indecision. Then, she slowly walked into the entryway. If they had found her, then returning home would be unavoidable. She opened the door and waited.

"Well I'll be..." a woman's voice said, "People must say this all the time but you look just like her."

"Excuse me?"

"Your mother. You're her spitting image."

The air left Hinata's lungs. She had been prepared for almost anything but she never imagined this possibility.

"You knew my mother?" she asked, voice soft and hopeful.

"Of course I did. I'm your godmother after all."

"You're what?"


	10. A Helping Hand

**Author's Note**: I had _three _different versions on this chapter prior to this one. _Three. _How long does it take to take all of those versions and form it into the one before you? Answer: about halfway to forever. In any case, please enjoy the newest chapter of _Brave New World. _

**Chapter Summary**: Hinata had never stopped to consider the prospect of godparents and the curiosity tingled in her mind.

**Prompt**: #2 deep fried vegetables (50shinobi)

**Word Count**: 1,000

* * *

Chapter Ten:  
A Helping Hand

* * *

Hinata stood fixated in the doorway unable to believe what she heard. "My godmother," she repeated in wonder. Her fingers tapped the wood restlessly as she thought over the possibilities. She had no aunts left and her only uncle passed away years ago; she had never even stopped to consider the prospect of godparents. The curiosity tingled in her mind.

"W-Would you like to come in?" she asked with a hesitant smile.

Hinata could hear the warmth in the woman's voice when she answered. "I would love to."

As the woman walked by, a tasty smell drifted to Hinata's nose; it reminded her of evenings spent with her mom in the kitchen. "Tempura?" she asked, her stomach letting off a low rumble at the smell.

The woman laughed, low and husky. It reminded Hinata of apple cider at Christmas– warm with a hint of spice.

"You've got a good nose," the woman replied, "I figured with you just moving in and all you might not have had a chance to stock up on food or unpack your plates."

Hinata smiled, quietly closing the front door without latching the lock.

"You guessed right," she said trailing behind her curiously. The woman headed to the kitchen with ease… and without Hinata's guidance. Hinata leaned against the doorway to stay out of her way. Listening quietly to the clacking of the dishes as the woman began to serve up the food, Hinata thought over all the different questions she wanted to ask. There was _one_ thing she needed to know first…

"What exactly did you say your name was?"

"Kurenai Sarutobi," the woman said with a laugh, "at your service."

The name didn't sound familiar but Hinata had been young when her mother died. Most of her memories of her had faded since then. Still, the fact the Kurenai knew her was a welcomed surprise. No one talked about Haruko Hyuuga anymore, not even her own family.

Hinata slipped into a seat and placed her elbows on the table, her chin resting casually against the cup of her hand.

"...how did you know her?" The words slipped out of her mouth as soft as a sigh and filled with endless longing.

Hinata waited as the woman paused in thought. Hinata wondered if she had upset her, but then Kurenai spoke. "I was her neighbor when she lived here," she said, slowly resuming the task of dishing up the food, "we were best friends growing up. I even saw you a little bit when you were young."

"We used to come here in the summer," Hinata said, the memory making her smile. "Mom would take us to the lake just outside of town. We would spend all day there."

"Hanako loved the water. Back in high school, she was the captain of the girls' swim team."

The corners of Hinata's smile dipped down at the edges. "I never knew that," she confessed. In the few memories she had left, her mother always sat on the shore watching them splash around in the lake. She didn't remember her actually getting in the water.

A hand touched her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. We'll have plenty of time to talk later," she said giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "but first, let's eat."

Hinata nodded gratefully. "Sounds like a plan."

When she heard Kunerai pick up her silverware, Hinata began to feel slightly nervous. Tempura was delicious but sometimes locating things like silverware and dipping bowls could be a challenge without help. Her fingers found the smooth metal of her fork with ease, but she would have to guess if she wanted to have any of the dipping sauce.

"A little more left," Kurenai chimed.

Hinata smiled, dipping her shrimp into the tentsuyu, before popping it into her mouth. Then she grinned with delight. "You are amazing."

"A real saint among mere mortals, right?"

"But of course."

"Mind if I ask you something?"

Hinata shrugged carelessly but mentally prepared for the worst. Too many people beyond her father's walls were curious about her condition and while telling the story wasn't painful, it brought up memories she wanted to leave forgotten.

"I can kind of understand why you're here. But _how_ exactly did you manage to connive your father to let you go?"

Hinata's fork crashed against her plate with a clatter. Her mind raced for an answer. "I… That is…W-well…"

To her surprise, Kurenai burst into laughter. "Little devil," she exclaimed between chuckles, "You snuck out, didn't you?"

Hinata ducked her head as Kurenai continued to laugh. "You're definitely Haruko's daughter, that's for sure."

Hinata fidgeted nervously. "You're not… upset?" she asked slightly bewildered.

Kurenai snorted. "You might be a little foolhardy but if you didn't have a plan in that pretty head of yours, you would have never made it this far.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you."

"Now let me see to these dishes."

"Not a chance," Hinata said rising to her feet with a dish in each hand, "When one cooks, the other person cleans."

Kurenai chuckled again and Hinata tilted her head in hopes of capturing more of the rich sound. It was rare to hear such open laughter inside of the Estate and she had forgotten what it sounded like. It was beautiful. "Well I can't argue with that logic. Have at it."

Hinata smiled and gathered the plates up and brought them to the sink. She nodded politely when Kurenai placed the glasses on the counter to show that she knew they were there.

Then the facet began to run. Or in Hinata's case, it gurgled and groaned while nothing came out. "Ah," Hinata said, realizing what had happened. Cheeks coloring, she twisted off the faucet and turned to face Kurenai "the water hasn't been turned on yet."

"Huh," Kurenai replied. "Well, when does it get turned on?"

"No idea," Hinata confessed, head tilted to the ground, "I haven't managed to call them yet."

"I think I can help with that."


	11. An Unexpected Ally

**Author's Note**: I'll admit this story is not progressing as quickly as I hoped. The next few chapters have been outlined but still need some minor tweaking. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter as a small Halloween treat. As always, feel free to point out any errors or provide feedback. NaNoWriMo is starting up and I could use all the encouragement I can get!

**Chapter Summary**: She may not have a manor full of people at her disposal anymore, but Hinata was far from alone.

**Prompt**: #43 Gentle (50scenes)

**Word Count**: 250

* * *

Chapter Eleven:  
An Unexpected Ally

* * *

Hinata winced in sympathy as Kurenai continued arguing with the water company technician. It had been going on for the better part of twenty minutes and still the earliest appointment they were willing to commit to would be Monday evening. Kurenai hung up the phone growling.

Hinata sat quietly sipping the tea Kurenai had brought with the food earlier. It was lukewarm now but she didn't mind. "No luck?"

"Not yet," Kurenai said redialing, "we're going to try a higher authority."

"A supervisor?"

"My father in law."

Hinata's head tilted quizzically.

"He's the mayor."

She blinked. _"Oh."_

It only took a few minutes for Kurenai to explain the story to him; he assured her he would handle it. Closing the phone with a satisfied snap, Kurenai joined Hinata on the couch.

"They'll be stopping by this afternoon. Anything else you need to get done today?"

"Um," Hinata said still slightly dazed. "I should probably get some groceries."

"Great. We can take my car," the older woman said, keys jingling.

"That's not necessary," Hinata protested immediately, setting her tea aside. She could feel Kurenai's stare as she struggled to find the right words to explain.

"You know," Kurenai said gently, "it's okay to accept help from others. No one is ever completely independent."

"But you've already done so much..." Hinata said blushing. The woman was practically a guardian angel. A warm hand clasped the fingers that restlessly twined themselves together.

"I want to help," Kurenai said softly, "will you let me?"


	12. Hit and Run

**Author's Note**: I'll admit I had planned to post this chapter yesterday but got caught up in the celebrations. Happy (belated) Thanksgiving!

**Chapter Summary**: She didn't mean for it to happen. But it did happen all the same.

**Prompt**: #28 Apologize (50scenes)

**Word Count**: 250

* * *

Chapter Twelve:  
Hit and Run

* * *

The manager at the grocery store was kind. He guided Hinata through the store layout and arranged it so she could call in for deliveries once a week. Although Hinata didn't mind shopping, it was faster to have someone drop off her purchases.

Hinata's hand followed the line of display cases as she picked some vegetables; Kurenai had left to find a flavor of tea Hinata preferred. Hinata picked up a tomato and held it close. It smelled wonderful. She placed two more in her cart and moved towards where Kurenai mentioned the cucumbers were located.

Then she hit something.

The jarring motion of the cart smashing into something – or someone – made Hinata squeak in surprise and mortification. "I'm so sorry," she burst out, "are you hurt?"

A male voice laughed. "It'll be hard but I think I'll pull through."

Hinata ducked her head in sheepish embarrassment. "I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's alright," he said, voice warm as the sun, "Although I think the tomatoes might be done for."

"I'll pay for it."

He laughed. "Don't worry. They were for my roommate anyway."

She smiled shyly. He left chuckling and Hinata listened until the sound faded. Kurenai reappeared a few moments later to find her in the same spot.

"What happened to the cart? Everything has fallen over."

Hinata groaned and went about setting the items upright. "I hit someone."

"Who?"

Hinata thought over the conversation. "I don't know, he never said his name."

"Can you describe him?"

She smiled. "Nice."


	13. Seeds of Change

**Author's Note**: I am super behind in posting for this story but I do have the next few chapters written.

**Chapter Summary**: It helps to have pieces of home.

**Prompt**: #23 cabbage patch

**Word Count**: 250**  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:  
Seeds of Change

* * *

Kurenai rechecked the grocery list as Hinata thought back to the earlier encounter. As embarrassing as it was to have run into someone, it happened sometimes. It was her own fault for not wanting to use her cane. In a small town like Konoha once people realized she was blind, the news would spread like wildfire. She had hoped for a few days of anonymity at least before becoming the latest town gossip.

"You definitely like vegetables."

Hinata smiled, fingers lightly thrumming on the cart, "I used to have garden."

It started when she was young. Her mother loved growing flowers. Hinata spent hours with her mother outside watering and singing to the plants. When her mother died, no one looked after it. The garden became overrun.

One summer Hinata decided to cultivate it back to life. It took weeks of careful nurturing and the help of the landscaping crew her father employed, but eventually their efforts paid off.

Her father never cared for the fact his fair skinned daughter liked the feel of dirt under her fingernails, but he never forbid her from doing it either. And when her garden eventually changed from tulips and peonies to carrots and cabbages, he never said a word.

Sometimes, she wondered if he had even noticed.

"Well I think we got enough food to last you for at least a good week or so. Anything else we'll need to pick up?"

"Seeds."

"Seeds?"

"I think I want to grow a garden again."


	14. Suspicious Behavior

**Author's Note:** Yep, another chapter is here. Believe it.

**Chapter Summary:** Friends don't let friends be happy. Now without being suspicious first.

**Prompt**: #50 Ramen (50 Shinobi)

**Word Count**: 250

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:  
Suspicious Behavior

* * *

Something was wrong.

Sasuke paused from his work as he tried to sense what was amiss. He heard the front door slam earlier signaling his roommate's return. Now it was quiet.

Too quiet.

The last time Naruto was quiet, he decided to make homemade wine without telling Sasuke and it exploded two days later.

Then he heard faint humming. Sasuke's eyes widen. Humming was worse. Naruto hummed when he decided to prank the Dean of the University and nearly got them expelled.

Sasuke raced towards the kitchen. Bracing himself he turned the corner and found Naruto humming as he… put away groceries?

Something was seriously wrong here. Naruto hated all groceries except ramen.

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

Naruto grinned ignoring him.

"Seriously, are you drunk or something?'

"Nope."

"Are you high?"

"Not a chance."

Sasuke waited him out.

"…there's this girl."

Sasuke groaned. "There always is."

"I'm serious."

"Of course you are.

"Trust me. There's something different about her. I can tell."

"Uh-huh." Sasuke replied, unconvinced.

"Don't be jealous, just cause you're gonna be a lonely mean old bastar–"

Naruto laughed, sidestepping the jab Sasuke threw. He raised his hands in mocked surrender still chuckling. "Seriously man, she's one of a kind."

"Right," he drawled, helping Naruto put away the groceries. Then he noticed red juice leaking in one of the bags. "What happened to the vegetables?"

"She kinda ran her cart into mine…"

"She smashed my tomatoes!?"

Naruto grinned, "Like I said, best. girl. ever."


	15. Companion

**Author's Note**: Oddly enough, this was one of my favorite chapters so far. Partly because it's longer and it was such a _relief _to write after having to keep all the other chapters so short and trimmed. (Remember every fifth chapter will be 1,000 words.) Also I think I liked it because I find it amusing to take characters from the original Naruto series and see how they fit into this alternate universe I created. I wanted to post this chapter today for all the people finishing up Nanowrimo. Good luck! And congrats for those of you who have already finished!

**Chapter Summary**: Hinata knew when she found him that he was the one for her.

**Prompt**: #48 footsteps (50scenes)

**Word Count**: 1000 words

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:  
Companion

* * *

Hinata smiled when she heard the car pull into the driveway and honk the horn once. She drained the rest of her sweet tea and put the empty glass into the sink to rinse out later. "I'll be out in a minute," she called out the open window.

She could hear a car motor running but no response from the driver. Hinata grabbed her purse and walking stick and headed outside. When Hinata reached the end of the sidewalk, she waited. She smiled when she heard Shikamaru open the door.

"Thank you."

He grunted a reply and shut the door once she was safely inside. She waited until he climbed back into the driver's seat before speaking again. "They told me it's past Nockingham. How long of a drive do you think it will be?"

"Close to twenty minutes or so," he said pulling back onto the road.

The first ten minutes passed in comfortable silence. Shikamaru didn't seem to be much of a talker and Hinata didn't want to impose on the man. The last time he had taken it upon himself to help her out and show her around town, the locals at the diner started discussing his love life – a fact she gleefully related to him. Shikamaru took the ribbing good-naturedly, but she hoped it wouldn't cause any confusion for his actual girlfriend.

"How's the house?"

"You were right," she said with a careless shrug, "it needs a lot of work."

"Do you need the names of a few contractors?"

"I made a few phone calls already. One will be coming out tomorrow. He said he would take a look around and ballpark an estimate for me."

"You know most people have the construction done on the house _before _they move in."

Hinata laughed, "What can I say, I live to be different."

The scoff she heard could have been a laugh but she wasn't sure. She smiled in return anyway. In truth, she wouldn't have been able to call the construction place ahead of time. Gathering information about her mother's place was hard enough, managing to gather information without alerting anyone to her plans was infinitely harder.

She had wanted to confide in Neji about her plans but feared his reaction. Not to mention, she didn't want to put him in line with her father's wrath. Hinata loved her father but he had always been a hard, imposing man. She didn't want Neji to face his rage if she could prevent it.

So Hinata worked alone. Slowly she managed to acquire the necessary papers to prove ownership over the house and prepared things so that when she did move, everything could be taken care of on short notice. The problem was Hinata hadn't planned on making the move though for another few months.

Her father had planned on traveling to Germany after the holiday season had ended; she had hoped to sneak away then after one last chance to spend time with her family. Then her father's trip was rescheduled. Not wanting to risk losing the opportunity, Hinata moved up her plans.

Her father would be home by now though and would have discovered her absence. The question remained, how would he react?

Hinata doubted he would permit her to live outside the Manor. He had too much pride to allow it. Ever since she went blind, he kept her hidden from the world. In the world's eyes Hiashi's daughter no longer existed. Hinata went from being an heir to large pharmaceutical company to a wraith bound within the walls of her home. Few knew of her existence and no one was permitted to speak of it.

"We're here."

Hinata felt the car slow to a stop. She smiled gratefully as Shikamaru opened her door. "It shouldn't take more than an hour," she reminded, "for this one, I remembered to call ahead."

She could practically feel the man roll his eyes at her dry remarks and the thought made her lips twitch into a smile. She unfurled her walking stick and made her way to the front office. The receptionist said it would just be a few minutes wait and directed her to one of the lounge chairs. Sure enough, a few minutes later she heard the click of heels against the tile floor approaching her.

"Hinata?"

"Yes," she replied standing.

"I'm Hana," the woman said, "we spoke over the phone."

"It's nice to meet you," Hinata said reaching out her hand. The hand she shook was large and firm. She could feel faint callouses on her palm. Hinata wondered if the woman was an athlete perhaps; most musicians had callouses higher on their fingers.

Hana led her down the hallway careful to keep a slow, easy pace. Hinata also noted all the hallways were wide and free of the typical debris like tables, rugs or decorations that cluttered most offices. She supposed it did make sense given their line of business. Mostly she appreciated the fact Hana seemed so comfortable in her presence. She simply talked to her like a person. There was no awkward hesitation while she searched for appropriate words. No concern about saying the wrong thing and offending her. Hana didn't treat her as an invalid. Hinata felt normal in her presence.

It was refreshing.

Normally it took months of companionship for people to truly feel at ease around her. And some people like her father never did.

"Here we are," Hana said stopping. "I have to ask, are you sure this is what you want?"

Hinata smiled. "Positive."

"Good, he deserves a good home," she said unlatching a door. "In that case, meet your new roommate."

A cold wet nose gently nudged her hand followed by a cautious lick. Hinata giggled and knelt down. She set her walking stick on the ground within easy reach and reached out her hands searchingly.

"Hello there," she cooed. When her hands brushed soft fur, she grinned. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Akamaru."


End file.
